User blog:Slashingstrike/Master Yi Concept by SlashingStrike
|date = |health = 40 |attack = 100 |spells = 10 |difficulty = 25 |hp = 450 (+90) |healthregen = 6.5 (+0.7) |mana = 180 (+45) |manaregen = 6.5 (+0.5) |damage = 55 (+3) |attackspeed = 0.7 (+2.70%) |armor = 20 (+3) |magicresist = 25 (+1.3) |range = 130(Melee) |speed = 355 }} Master Yi is a champion in League of Legends Abilities bonus true damage to basic attacks. }} Master Yi jumps to 4 nearby enemies with lighting speed, dealing physical damage and will be untargetable/invulnerable for the duration of Alpha Strike Alpha strike deals Extra 100 damage to minions and monsters |leveling = 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Grands bonus armor and magic resist Master Yi channels mana for 4 seconds that restores health and missing health over time, reduces incoming damage by 50% and will triple the Meditate's bonus armor and magic resist |description2 = If enemy disturb Meditate, the healing stops but the damage reduction continues for up to 2 seconds |leveling = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 50 / 150 / 250 / 350 / 450 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} Master Yi slices twice. The 1st attack is a normal attack, while the seconds attack deals physical damage and applies on-hit effect. The 2nd slice cannot critically strike |description2 = Each basic attack, excluding the attacks from Double Strike itself, reduces the cooldown of Double Strike by 1 second |leveling = 35 / 70 / 105 / 140 / 175 |cooldown = 7 |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |range = }} }} Champion kills or assists refresh Master Yi's basic abilities's by 70% and will fully refresh Double Strike Master Yi breaks free from the current crowd control effect and gains massive attack speed and movement speed, becoming immune to slow effects for 10 seconds Kills or assists extends the duration of Highlander by 4 seconds |leveling = % % |cooldown = 60 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} This concept is about fully merging AP Master yi and AD Master Yi, making him fully flexible in his build, who will scale attack damage, attack speed and crits as well as giving him the opportunity to go semi tank if the team has no tanks. Since Wuju Style is pure passive ability and Double Strike resembles of active ability so i decided to change their places. This will make yi more fun for AP player giving him burst damage at all stages of the game while preserving entirely the ad aspect. Alpha strike now will deal decent amount of damage scaling up to the solid 800 physical damage late game, while ap version of alpha strike would deal over 1200 Magic Damage. Taking into account that magic resist is almost twice weaker than armor if players decide to buy something like frozen gauntlet / thornmail / frozen heart they should be fine versus the current alpha strike. At the same time he will be less overwhelming by reducing alpha strike damage early game starting around 70 physical damage, which used to be 100 magic damage. I disliked the idea Crits on spells because alpha strike has high cooldown making the criticals unreliable. Every burst assassin must have solid damage before he enter in a fight. As melee champion Yi would need some protection so i added some as a passive to Meditate. Scaling with ability power isnt viable now because there isnt decent item for that. Missing health seems better idea instead. Because Meditate would be shut down easy the damage reduction will continue for a little while but the healing will stop so he would have some chance for survival. Double Strike is still preserves its original concept except that now you have to active it. When entering in battle you would have nice burst from Alpha strike and Double strike. Double strike will still apply on hit effect. The 2nd strike may not critically strike but the 1st strike still critically strikes preserving old double strike so it doesnt hurt the ad players. Double strike not only will have burst potential after Alpha strike but preserves the cooldown reduction per auto attack as it suppose to be so yi would have great sustain damage and would be great dualist as well. Highlander will refresh basic abilities by some amount if kill or assist and will fully refresh double strike to maintain the sustain in teamfight As you know Yi doesnt have any crowd control like Stun, fear, slow, root, suspension or anything like that. Thats why he would deal more damage than champions with crowd control. Still the damage scaling would have better balance potential. For example if he is too weak early game we would increase his flat values, while if he is too strong late game we would reduce his scaling values Overall Yi is made to deal damage and being threat in teamfights. So this is my concept and i hope there are some people that would like it as the way i see it. Category:Custom champions